matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
Hunter Rifle
* ** ** * |type = Primary|grade = |released = 15.8.0|efficiency/_damage = *57 (main) *59 (grenade launcher)|fire_rate = *99 (600 rpm) (main) *60 {grenade launcher)|capacity = *40 (max 600) (main) *1 (max 9) (grenade launcher)|mobility = *120 *7 (weight) *75 (post-15.3.0)|accuracy = (both modes)|range = *All (main) *Close-range (grenade launcher)|theme = Military-themed|cost = 360 |level_required = 32|firing_sound = * * }} The Hunter Rifle is a Primary weapon introduced in the 15.8.0 update. Appearance It is an assault rifle with the rigid stock (equipped with the armrest and rear monopod), 6X scope, 40-round magazine, medium-length barrel and the grenade launcher with the rails o top and bottom of its barrel. Strategy It deals massive damage, good fire rate, average capacity and good mobility and the flagship accuracy. Tips *Aim for the head to deal more damage. *Use the grenade launcher for emergency purposes (e.g. dealing with crowded users, encountering many enemies in Arena). *This weapon is very general-purpose, allowing you to fulfill a large multitude of roles due to its high damage, a rate of fire and good magazine capacity. *The large (15x) backup ammunition supply for this weapon allows you to dominate the dogfight with ease. You can shred multiple enemies at once, or lay down suppression fire for teammates. **This is made possible due to its fast reload. *This is a good weapon for modes such as Co-op Survival and Arena. In these modes, aim at the body of enemies and fire away. Because each hit gives 5 points, you will rapidly gain tons of points from enemies like Double Headed Zombie because of their high HP. *This weapon is an excellent choice for fighting very mobile players. *The underbarrel grenade launcher is useful when multiple enemies are blocking the ram. *The gun will remain accurate if you hold down the trigger, but it will require some aim when moving around quickly. *Its scope can be used to pick off targets from long ranges. *When using the grenade launcher, DO NOT try to rocket jump due to its massive damage it lobs out. *You can use this in all ranges, but long range is ideal due to its accuracy. *The reload time is extremely short, allowing you to get back into the dogfight immediately. Counters *Be careful when crossing into an enemy-annexed territory. If the user catches you when you are unaware, you will likely be unable to escape or retaliate. *Strike when he/she ran out of his/her shots. **However, be aware of its rapid reload. *Use one shot weapons, like the One Shot, Anti-Champion Rifle, Deadly Beat. *Using the fastest weapon (in your current layout) to run away would be the most viable option. *Avoid crowding on its users since the grenade launcher can easily finish you and your teammates off. *While its underbarrel grenade launcher's range is limited, never underestimate its users, since he will frequently use the main mode (the assault rifle one). *With high mobility and a close-ranged weapon, users of these can be engaged and taken down successfully. Using a combination of the Dark Force Saber and a High Voltage is a great choice. However, if the opponent has an effective close-ranged weapon as well, the fight may become harder. *If you have a hard time with close range with these users, use a Sniper weapon to take them out. Just note that this weapon has the 6X scope. Performance Analysis Cost to buy is dependent on the ease of being obtained Trivia *It is one of the primary weapons equipped with the underbarrel grenade launcher. *It is one of the weapons equipped with the 6X scope. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Automatic Category:Scoped Category:Grenade Launch Category:Looping Shot Category:Area Damage Category:Event Set Category:Super Chest Category:Legendary